


Creature Care

by xswestallen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Newt is back in New York to give Tina her copy of Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them. Of course, he's brought along some of his creatures, which Tina helps him care for.





	Creature Care

Tina stood on the dock, anxiously awaiting Newt's arrival. When she finally spotted him amongst the crowd of travelers, she smiled. He noticed her a moment later and picked up his pace as he walked towards her, Hufflepuff scarf flapping in the breeze. 

"Newt!"

He was slightly out of breath when he made it to her. "Tina!"

Newt leaned in for a hug, but second guessed himself before his arms wrapped around her. Tina awkwardly shifted her stretched out arms from hug ready to handshake ready.

Newt shook her hand, embarrassed. "It's nice to see you again." 

Tina blushed. She was thrilled to see Newt again, but didn't want to tell him just how lonely she'd felt after he left. It took her a second to decide on a casual way to continue the conversation. "I've heard a lot about your book. Congratulations on making it onto The Daily Prophet's bestseller list 4 weeks in a row!"

Newt beamed. He'd never been more proud of anything than he was of this book. "Thank you!"

"It's been hard t resist going to the book shoppe and buying it myself." Tina admitted.

"I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it. I've always wanted to educate the wizarding world about magical creatures and how wonderful they are. There is no reason to fear them."

As Newt spoke, he patted a hand on his suitcase. Tina's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Newt...." She whispered.

He didn't catch on. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

Tina turned her head frantically to make sure nobody was watching them. She grabbed Newt by his coat sleeve and pulled him into a corner, out of sight. 

"You brought them back to New York?! After what happened last time?"

Newt gulped. "I couldn't leave them behind."

"We got lucky last time. We won't be this time if anyone finds out you smuggled magical creatures across international waters AGAIN!"

"I know." Newt admitted. He stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't have anyone to look after them while I came here, and I didn't want to break my promise of delivering you you're copy in person."

Tina was flabbergasted that Newt would risk another run in with MCUSA. She was also flattered that he'd risk it just to visit her. But, she buried that irrational glee due to the seriousness of the situation. "Why didn't you just apperate? You could've been here with me and back with your creatures in a minute."

Newt's face fell. "I was hoping I would be here with you for a bit....."

Tina felt like she'd been tackled to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her. It wasn't her intention to make Newt feel bad or give him the impression that she wasn't interested in spending time with him, quite the opposite was true. 

Newt opened the suitcase a crack. He stuck his arm in and shuffled around for the book, biting his lip as he searched. "Here." He said when he pulled the book out.

Tina took his from him, examining the glossy cover. She jumped at the sound of Newt closing the suitcase.

"Well then, I'll be off." He said without making eye contact.

Tina's heart broke as he started off down the dock. His head hung low and his feet dragged. 

"Wait!" Tina called after him.

Newt stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. Tina raced to catch up to him. "Newt, I don't want you to go."

A glimmer of hope returned to Newt's sad eyes. "You don't?"

Tina shook her head. "I just- I was worried when I saw that you brought the case. That's all. I don't want you to be any more trouble."

"Well, I found a good, permanent home for the niffler, so I don't think I'll have any escapees this time." Newt laughed.

"Why don't we take the case back to my apartment?" Tina offered. "They'll be safe in there."

 

⋆★⋆

 

The case lay open in the middle of Tina and Queenie's living room. Newt and Tina had climbed down into it so that Newt could feed his creatures their dinner. He was enthusiastically telling Tina about the adventures he had and creatures he'd encountered since they last met. Tina was in awe of his knowledge of and passion for animals. 

Newt and Tina strolled around the various ecosystems in the magically expanded case. Newt gave Tina magizoology lesson with each creature he tended to.

As they came up to a lake, a large, black snake rose 20 feet out of the water. Tina stepped back in shock and nearly stumbled to the ground. She was glad Newt was distracted by the beast and didn't see.

"This is a horned serpent." Newt said. Tina feast her eyes on a magnificent snake. It's body looked like that of a normal snake. But, it's head was adorned with the spiral horns of a ram. Incrusted in the center of it's forehead was a shining, amethyst colored jewel. 

Tina gasped. She tentatively approached the creature behind Newt. 

"Everyone is immediately drawn to the jewel on a horned serpent's head." Newt explained. "But what takes my breath away is they're ferocious eyes."

Tina looked the beast in it's deep blue eyes. They were large, steely, and made Tina feel like her soul was exposed. The intensity of the gaze made Tina worry that she would sink and drown in the dark blue ocean of the horned serpent's eyes. She had to look away.

"I've never seen one in person before." She told Newt. "Only pictures, which don't do it justice."

Newt agreed. "The artwork depicts a legend. The reality is a brilliant creature who's mind is filled with more than a myth could ever tell."

He hand fed the serpent a dead mouse. 

"So, you're familiar with the story of Ilvermorny founder, Isolt Sayre, and the horned serpent she befriended."

"Indeed." Newt answered. 

"Why do you call it a myth?" Tina asked.

"I believe most of the story, just not the part of her being able to communicate with the horned serpent."

Tina raised her eyebrows. "Why is that part hard to believe?"

"Look at these astonishing beings. I think I'm correct in saying they have more wisdom than any human on the planet. They could undoubtably communicate with a human if they wanted to. I just struggle to believe they we could ever have anything interesting enough for them to want to." 

Tina admired the jewel from afar. It was much easier to look at it than the creature's eyes. "The first ever American-made wand contained the core of a horned serpent's jewel." She remembered out loud.

"Horned serpents can provide so many magical resources. Unfortunately, that's lead to them dying out in Western Europe. Too many wizards killed them for potion ingredients." Newt scoffed.

"It's such a shame. Kill an innocent creature because it's jewel grants the power of invisibility and flight. Nothing a disillusionment charm and a broom couldn't do."

Newt nodded. "Thankfully, there is still a large number of them in North America."

Tina smirked. "If that the secret reason you came back to America? To let this guy go?"

"No." Newt said truthfully. "He's injured and I'm not sure he'll ever be able to live in the wild again. I came her just to see you."

Newt nervously shifted his hands. Tina's ears turned baby pink. Newt wordlessly moved on from the horned serpent's lake and went over to a grassy hillside. Tina followed. This habitat was dark, the light of a full moon and the stars was filled the patch of sky. Newt picked up a bucket of feed and soon, a herd of mooncalves emerged from their burrow. 

"Here you go." Newt threw a handful of the feed towards them.

Tina giggled watching the adorable little creatures hop up and down as they caught the feed. Mooncalves are just so cute. They're enormous blue eyes, lama like bodies, and big feet gave them an irresistibly cute appearance. 

"I think these mooncalves might be my favorite creatures."

Newt beamed. "Would you like to feed them?" He held out the bucket.

Tina took it from him. The smart mooncalves gathered around her, eager for more food. She tossed a handful and felt giddy. Her and Newt laughed for several minutes as they emptied the bucket, throw by throw.

When the mooncalves were full, they scurried back into their burrow. 

"Thank you." Tina whispered.

"For What?" Newt asked.

Tina wasn't exactly sure what she was thanking him for. But was grateful for the feeling she got when she was with him and his creatures. "For being you."


End file.
